El ocaso de tu mirada
by mai88
Summary: Han pasado 500 años desde la ultima vez que se vieran, las cosas han cambiando,ya no son las que eran antes, un nuevo mundo, una nueva vida pero los mismos sentimientos. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de la serie me pertenece, pertenece todo a sus creadores y los cuentos a la factoría Disney. De mi autoría solo es esta humilde historia.**

**Esta historia se basa en un futuro lejano en el que la magia esta prohibida, y tras muchos años la salvadora vuelve encontrarse en la tierra tal y como ocurrió 500 años atrás cuando Emma salvo rompió la maldición pero ahora el mundo no es lo que era y Emma es una chica muy distinta que sueña con su vida pasada quizás por que le falte algo o mas bien alguien.**

**Espero que os guste ya que es mi primer fic y no hubiese salido sin la ayudada de mi amada yurena_85 que me inspira y apoya, y la creatividad de la gente del foro chicagohope que me inspiran con su creatividad.**

**Preludio**

Han pasado muchos años, desde que Emma rompiera la maldición, la civilización, ya no es lo que era. La maldición de Regina, contrajo el acercamiento a un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde la magia no existe y las tecnologías comenzaron a dominarlo todo.

Mientras, que algunos pensaban que la paz había llegado, desde lo más bajo, desde las sombras, otros ansiaban el poder y lograron tomarlo de la forma más inesperada. Culpando a la magia de todo lo ocurrido y de las guerras que estaban por venir.

Henry III fue el último rey conocido desde la prohibición de la magia, poco a poco se fue volviendo un recuerdo, los seres mágicos fueron perseguidos, hasta que, volvieron a ser lo que eran en un principio, cuentos.

Ahora ya, en un tiempo, donde los cuentos no son más que recuerdos, en las cabezas de aquellos seres antiguos que aún habitan en la tierra, que temen hablar sobre ellos, esta nueva era, donde un 2503, les da una pequeña esperanza, una nueva oportunidad.

_El tiempo pasa a mi alrededor,_

_ cierro los ojos y siento una vida que no nos pertenece,_

_siento que me falta tu presencia sin saber quién eres._

_Han pasado tantos años, tantas vidas pero nuestro amor vuelve a nosotras,_

_prometí encontrarte en cada vida,_

_en el pasado nuestro amor fue un secreto escondido en miradas,_

_miradas, que decían te amo sin mover los labios,_

_ ahora son un espejismo de lo que es, mi nueva vida._

**El Ocaso de tu mirada**

Abro los ojos y no veo más que la luz de mi despertador, las 5 a.m, otra vez, una noche mas no puedo dormir, mis sueños son invadidos por esos recuerdos, recuerdos, que no son míos pero que los siento dentro de mí, más que a mi propia vida. Aunque cada noche son distintos algo se repite, ella, siempre ella, no logro identificarla pero parece tan real, que puedo llegar a sentirla.

Paso mi mano por mi cabello, me siento al borde de la cama, ya no puedo seguir mas así, me levanto y miro por la ventana, dejando que mi vista se pierda en la noche, iluminada únicamente, por los enormes edificios que llenan esta ciudad atestada, donde apenas queda un hueco libre, aunque la verdad no veía más que mi distrito, donde vivía la gente como yo, que no era nadie importante, a los que nadie tenía en cuenta. A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar las luces de la zona 0, donde entrar era casi imposible, solo aquellos que eran elegidos, para los más selectos.

Mis sueños cada vez iban a peor, aun no recordaba cuando comencé a tenerlos, pero desde que era niña soñaba con eso, ahora sentía un vació dentro de mí y era como si algo me faltase como si una parte de mi no existiese, creía que me estaba volviendo loca pero no me atrevía a hablar con nadie de ello. Aún recordaba como siendo niña sufría las miradas y el rechazo de los demás por hablar de ellos. Pero mis sueños eran solo el pequeño ápice de la locura que estaba creciendo en mi, pues desde hace un tiempo sentía que alguien me seguía y observaba.

_-Feliz cumpleaños Emma-_ me dije a misma tristemente, antes de separarme de aquel ventanal.

Un año más, un año más en soledad aunque, para que negarlo, siempre me sentía sola, aunque me rodease de gente. Mire la cama ,era una tontería volver a ella así que decidí vestirme y salir hacia a la calle, oscura y fría.

Camine despacio para dirigirme a la estación central, mientras mi vista se desvió al cielo un segundo, donde pasaron de golpe varios transbordadores de la policía, me extraño bastante para que negarlo. Continué mi camino hasta llegar a mi destino, donde mi vista ahora se desvió a la gente que se apelotonaba alrededor de la pantalla central _-¿qué pasa?-_pregunte a la primera persona que vi _- a muerto la gobernadora_- me contesto. No era que la política me interesase, después de todo, nosotros no elegíamos a nuestros candidatos, solo la clase alta podía y nunca los veíamos, a no ser que fuesen actos como estos, aun así algo extraño en mi me impulso y me introduje entre la muchedumbre, para poder ver algo.

_Esta madrugada a muerto nuestra amada y respetada Gobernadora- _el presentador hablaba mientras de fondo alguien repetía por lo bajo lo de amada con ironía -_el gran consejo ha elegido a la nueva Gobernadora que traerá a nuestro país más años de paz y prosperidad-, _la misma voz de fondo, se convirtió cada vez más en revuelo de cuchicheos, hubo una voz que destaco sobre el resto -_paz? Para ellos, ¿por qué no podemos elegir?_-grito un chico a lo que alguien mando a callar, al ver como las fuerzas del orden se acercaba.

_Nuestra nueva Gobernadora va a salir en estos momentos a saludar a su pueblo -_rezaba el nuevo mensaje del presentador, con un toque entusiasta en su voz,-_su pueblo?, no me jodas_-el chico parecía que estaba buscando problemas a gritos ,-_y aquí esta nuestra gobernadora- _las cámaras se dirigieron al gran anfiteatro, donde los más ricos, con sus mejores galas estaban presentes. La puerta central se abrió, saliendo por ella, una mujer, fue entonces, en aquel preciso momento, que mi corazón se paro por segundos. Segundos, en los que sentí, que todo se paraba, en un instante mi mirada se centro en ella - _Aquí tenemos a nuestra nueva Gobernadora R.._ -**_Regina-_** susurre al mismo tiempo que el presentador.

Fue entonces, que mi cuerpo salió abruptamente de su trance al ver como algo golpeaba la gran pantalla, haciendo que acabara en miles de trozos, mientras las voces aumentaron -_revolución_-gritaron-_abajo la Gobernadora-, _la policía llego dando golpes a aquellos chicos mientras la gente corría. Yo no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía, aun estaba parada, estática, mirando aquella pantalla rota, anhelando por momentos que volviera aquella imagen. Mis sueños, habían dejado de ser sueños, porque ella, ella era una realidad, una única realidad, mi realidad, aunque apenas la había visto, sentía dentro de mí, que era ella. Solo ella.

Una mano aferro mi brazo y me arrastro justo en el momento que casi me agarra uno de esos policías, mire su cara pero no pude ver más que una capucha -_corre- _y aunque no sabía quién era hice caso a sus palabras, salí de allí como pude siguiéndolo hasta los túneles que se escondían bajo la ciudad, restos de la ciudad que fue antaño nuestro país.

Me apoye en la sucia pared intentando recuperar mi respiración -_feliz cumpleaños Emma_- mire a mi salvador encapuchado algo intrigada _-quien eres? Como sabes mi nombre?-_dije enfadada y sin previo aviso lo empuje contra la pared, -_tranquila te conozco-, _me empujo y se quito la capucha dejando a la vista a una chica morena, de unos increíbles ojos, que no era más que una niña al fin, bueno quizás unos años más joven que yo.

_-me llamo Ruby y llevamos años vigilándote_- me quede parada, ¿cómo que años? _- quienes?-_ya me estaba asustando, así que no eran paranoias mías,...-_somos la resistencia durante años hemos estado esperando que llegase alguien como tu ...otra vez-_en sus ojos podía ver la verdad, esa verdad presente en mis sueños, sentía que no me mentía y yo no solía fallar.

Había escuchado hablar de la resistencia sabía, que era un grupo contra la zona 0 y su dominio, pero también había escuchado historias de que eran un grupo de tarados, que hablaban de que había un hechizo y no sé qué historias, la cierto era, que fuesen lo que fuesen, estar a su lado era peligroso, pues eran buscados.

_-vale esto es increíble, no lo niego_-coloque bien mi ropa -_pero ...mira gracias por salvarme y eso, pero déjame en paz_-, dije y acto seguido me gire para largarme, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando oí su voz _-¿cuándo te enfadas pasan cosas raras?-_me pare, nadie sabía eso, cuando era pequeña solían pasar cosas, cuando me enfadaba mucho, las cosas solían moverse, con el tiempo pensé que eso era parte de mi imaginación y que nunca paso de verdad.

Volví a caminar -**_Emma Swan,_**_ ¿a qué te suena ese apellido?-_ en ese momento sí que me gire -_¿cómo sabes ese nombre?-_yo me llamaba Emma pero no Swan, Swan era lo que soñaba cada noche una y otra vez.

_-Si quieres saber sígueme_- sonrió de medio lado y se giro metiéndose por uno de los túneles, mientras yo me quedaba parada allí, llevando a cabo una batalla en mi cabeza. Volvía y seguía mi vida tranquila, o me arriesgaba y por una vez descubría si mis sueños eran una locura o no lo eran, o por lo menos, encontraba una explicación de por qué una mujer que nunca había visto en mi vida, había hecho que por primera vez en la vida sintiese algo, que por primera vez en mi vida, mi corazón latiese para algo más que bombear sangre.

Y fue en ese instante, en que, mis pies y mi alma decidieron por mí, haciendo que siguiera los pasos de aquella chica, aunque en ese momento no supiese que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, porque mi vida acababa de encontrarse donde otra había acabado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a por los Reviews hacen que me den mas ganas de seguir escribiendo y al ser una historia tan diferente pensé que no gustaría pero vuestro apoyo me ha encantado**

**Leo vuestros Reviews y los tengo mucho en cuenta por eso os aviso, que si, Ruby tendrá protagonismo en este fic y mucho ;)**

**Capitulo 2**

Camine por aquellos túneles, siguiéndola, girando cada vez más, sintiendo que me estaba metiendo en un laberinto del que no había vuelta atrás, pero ya mi pasos se habían dirigido por si solos. Ya no me quedaban más opciones, era seguir adelante o seguir ….

….Y entonces cuando pensaba que esto no acabaría nunca, se paro ante una pared, sin saber cómo, tocó algo en la misma y esta se rodó dejando a la vista una puerta, la cual abrió con rapidez _-¿Vienes o qué?-_me pregunto cuando me vio parada aun, pensando dentro de mi si era buena opción darme la vuelta, siempre había tenido una parte aventurera dentro de mí, una parte que también me metía en problemas como ahora mismo que me había impulsado a entrar por aquella puerta.

Entre despacio y me quede quieta, observándolo todo tras la puerta, mientras aquella chica se acomodaba, la habitación era casi toda de piedra parecía el resto de alguna edificación, apenas estaba iluminada pero por lo que podía vislumbrar había varias salidas que llevaban a otras estancias.

Lo primero que había aprendido desde niña era que cuando entrabas en una habitación lo primero había que buscar eran salidas, una nunca sabia cuando necesitaría salir de un lugar. Mi vista se paro en un sitio, en una pared donde había miles de fotos mías colgadas con notas al lado, estaba apuntado desde la hora a la que me levantaba hasta el último chico con el que salí, aquello hizo que por mi cuerpo recorriera una corriente fría, que me hizo estremecer, esto realmente me estaba asustando, _¿quién era esta gente?._

_-¿Que quieres de mi?-_dije mirándola desafiante, ella simplemente me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que se contagian sin poder evitarlo, quizás en otra ocasión, pero ahora yo no estaba para juegos.

_-¿Yo?, no quiero nada_ -abrí los ojos mirándola y entonces ,¿para qué demonios me había traído aquí? -_El resto del mundo si-_ ahora sí que abrí los ojos, ¿me había tocado la loca de la ciudad?

_-¿Como que el mundo? Déjate de tonterías y cuéntame de una vez_-volvió a sonreírme, parecía que mi desesperación le divertía y eso pudo con mi paciencia haciendo que fuese contra ella, empujándola contra la pared. Si vale quizás me había pasado, pero si de algo pecaba era de impaciente y más cuando alguien me hablaba de locuras, como la que esta chica soltaba por la boca.

_-Suéltame-_ me dijo mientras sonreía levemente, aunque notaba algo raro ahora en su voz -_no hasta que me digas quién demonios sois y porque me seguís?-_coloque mi brazo contra su cuello haciendo una leve presión _-¿por qué me seguís?-_dije subiendo la voz algo desesperada, los ojos de la chica cambiaron de color, solo apenas unos segundos pero bastante para percatarme de ello -_Suéltame-_dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz sonaba algo desesperada-_que me sueltes-_ repitió intentando soltarse.

-_No hasta que me digas algo_-apreté mas mi agarre, aunque cada vez me era más costoso mantenerla, no es que yo fuese una gran mujer pero esta chica que parecía más débil que yo, me estaba ganando la batalla poco a poco, sus manos apretaban las mías intentando zafarse de mi agarre, aunque yo usaba toda mi fuerza mis pies poco a poco se iban resbalando provocados por su fuerza y notaba mas ese cambio en sus ojos.

- **RUBY PARA**-una voz retumbo en toda la sala tras nosotras, que hizo que hasta yo diera un pequeño brinco del susto haciendo que soltara mi agarre -_relájate, recuerda_-me gire para mirar a aquel hombre y me quede algo confusa, su cara me sonaba, intente buscar en mi cabeza, en mis recuerdos donde lo había visto pero abandone mi trance al oír algo extraño y mi vista volvió a la chica, algo le estaba pasando pero ni me imaginaba lo que estaba por pasar porque en apenas unos segundos mi cuerpo cayo contra el suelo, golpeándome contra el duro y frio mármol de piedra.

Ni sentí el golpe, simplemente me había quedado congelada, aquella chica tan hermosa ahora estaba sobre mi convertida en una criatura que me miraba desafiante, solo oía mi corazón mientras me perdía en su mirada, otra persona hubiese gritado asustada pero simplemente me quede quieta sintiendo que el tiempo no pasaba solo estaba yo y sus ojos clavados en mi, y aunque fuese increíble sentí que no me dañaría, vi a aquella chica dentro de su mirada -_sal de aquí- l_a chica, o lo que fuese aquel ser hizo caso a las palabras de aquel hombre saliendo de aquella sala por la puerta que estaba abierta, mientras yo la observaba _-¿estás bien?-_me ofreció su mano para levantarme, pero la rechace levantándome por mi propia voluntad, aunque ahora sí que notaba el dolor del golpe.

_-Perdónala aun no se controla, ser una mujer lobo no es nada fácil y mas para una chica tan temperamental como ella_,-¿mujer lobo? Con que era eso, me estaba mareando esto era demasiado información para mí _-¿cómo que lobo? ahora enserio ¿me habéis drogado?¿esto qué es una broma?_-si, se me estaba yendo la cabeza, me acerque a aquella pared donde mi cara estaba en la mayoría de lugares_-¿y esto qué es?_-, ya no me podían mentir pues tenía delante de mí las pruebas, tenía que ser directo si él no quería probar mi furia.

-_Durante años hemos estado esperando que llegara alguien como tu_-me indico con su mano que me sentara, pero negué con la cabeza, quedándome de pie apoyándome en la mesa mientras él se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala-_hace 500 años tu antepasada rompió la maldición que llevo a muchos de los habitantes de nuestro mundo al nuevo mundo, pero cuando pensamos que la paz seguiría alguien logro acabar con ella, la magia fue prohibida y se cazo a todo aquel que la usaba hasta que un día ya no quedaron seres mágicos y entonces nuestra tierra comenzó a morir sumida por las tecnologías del otro mundo_-tomo aire mirándome _-¿cuánto hace que no ves algo verde?¿que no ves crecer una planta natural?-_me quede pensando, nunca ,parecía increíble pero nunca, solo teníamos esos sustitutos alterados genéticamente pero estaban en la zona 0

-_Nuestra tierra está muerta por que la magia fuese mala o buena era la esencia de nuestro ser_-esto era una locura realmente, lo escuchaba pero, no podía creerlo -_¿y si no existe que es ella?-_pregunte, después de todo si no existía la magia, ¿ que acababa de ver? -_ella es uno de los seres mágicos que nuestra orden ha ocultado, pero hay mas, es mas tu eres uno_-alce la ceja , si yo claro, ahora me iba a decir que yo también me convertía en hombre lobo, bueno quizás mi mal humor tendría explicación de una vez, vale..mejor no bromeaba que no era momento para ello, mejor me ponía seria, _-vale, pongamos que me creo tu historia pero entonces ¿porque ahora?¿porque yo y no otra descendiente de esa Emma?-_sonrió de medio lado mirándome -_porque tú tienes un vinculo con ella, porque tras 500 años hay un vinculo en esta época y no solo tú también esta..._-no le deje terminar-**_Regina-_**susurre-

_-¿la sientes? ella es nuestra enemiga_-lo mire arrugando el entrecejo, como era posible eso, como aquella mujer con la que soñaba, era la mala de esta historia, dentro de mi corazón sentía que no -_claroooooo la gobernadora es vuestra enemiga-_dije con cierto tonillo de mofa -_Si lo es Emma, ella es la descendiente de Regina, te crees que somos los únicos que sabemos toda esta historia, ellos llevan toda su vida confabulando e intentando que no salga nada a la luz, llevan toda la vida persiguiéndonos_-dijo alzando la voz con cada una de sus palabras, mientras se levantaba de su asiento -_tu tienes que ayudarnos y romper esta maldición que mantiene a la magia encerrada pero estaba vez no cometeremos el mismo fallo del pasado, esta vez mataremos a Regina_-

Esas palabras retumbaron dentro de mí, ¿cómo iba a matarla?, ¿cómo? si ni la conocía y sentía que necesitaba saber de ella -_estáis locos, como puedes creer que vienes a contarme una historia y voy a ayudaros en vuestra locura_-pase mi mano por mi pelo echándomelo hacia atrás- _ahhh sí, se me olvidaba, matar a una persona, ¿pero qué os creéis?-_estaban locos, buscaba aventuras pero no esto, esto me superaba, me acababa de encontrar con todos los locos de la ciudad o eran cosas mías -_seguid con vuestra guerrita de locos y procurad alejaros de mi de una maldita vez_-mire hacia los lados buscando la puerta por donde vine _-¿me puedo ir?-_,me dejaran o no iba a hacerl, así que…. poco me importaba y por eso me encamine hacia la puerta, apenas había agarrado el pomo cuando escuche algo que me dejo parada en mi sitio -_lo harás por tu madre_-me gire al escucharlo _-¿mi madre? ¿Cuál? La que me abandono siendo pequeña_-dije con rabia, porque nunca había sabido nada de ella.

-_tu madre fue asesinada por la madre de Regina, te alejamos para que no te encontraran, te crees que ellos no sabían de que eras tú, de que en tu cuerpo hay magia, cuando pequeña creabas magia sin darte cuenta y por eso te ocultábamos pero te encontraron, ella intento salvarte pero no pudo salvar su propia vida, ¿vas a dejar que sigan impunes?_-cerré mi puño con fuerza conteniendo mis emociones-¿_y porque tengo que creerme esa historia? Eres un miserable, como puedes usar algo así para convencerme-_dije subiendo la voz y golpee la pared dándome en la mano al hacerlo.

Aquel hombre me miro, se quedo parado mirándome, como si algo lo matara por dentro, como si dentro de sí mismo se desarrollase una guerra contra él, bajo la mirada unos segundos y entonces me miro para hablarme y dentro de mi aunque sonase mal desee que esas palabras no hubiesen salido de su boca -_porque soy tu padre, porque no solo perdí a tu madre si no que tuve que separarme de ti para que no te encontraran, porque llevo cada día desde que eras pequeña vigilándote desde la distancia sin poder acercarme a ti_-note que sus ojos se humedecían a la misma velocidad que los míos, al mismo ritmo que mi corazón se paro durante unos segundos, sintiendo que alguien me lo apretaba_-¿te alejaste de mi?-_mordí mi labio para contener mis emociones-_esto es demasiado_-pase mi mano por mi cara-_me voy_-dije mirándolo

-_Emma eres libre para tomar las decisiones que desees pero esta guerra no es solo tuya o nuestra afecta a más gente, ojala pudiese mantenerte al margen pero ya hemos perdido a muchos y no puedo dejar que siga ocurriendo, no puedo perderte_-notaba que sus palabras salían de su corazón, pero para mí no eran más que palabras, durante años busque a mi familia y simplemente no halle nada si no mi propia soledad, quería creerlo pero durante toda mi existencia busque actos y ahora las palabras no eran más que meras cosas carentes de sentido que chocaban con el escudo que había creado en mi corazón -_hace mucho que me perdiste_-dije aun sabiendo que mis palabras habían sido como dagas, pero habían salido de mi dolor interno, un dolor que existía en mi desde pequeña cuando me preguntaba cada noche por qué yo no tenía a nadie como el resto.

Salí de aquella sala y tras pasar por unos cuantos túneles me pare apoyándome en una de las paredes, notando que me ahoga _-no llores Emma_- susurre diciéndomelo a mi misma, lleve mi mano a mi boca mientras mordía mi labio haciendo fuerzas dentro de mí para no llorar, no podía derramar una lagrima, no sin saber averiguar si aquello era verdad, me había jurado a mi misma no llorar nunca, ni por nadie, pues nadie se lo merecía, no había tiempo para el dolor tenía que ser fuerte.

Tras perderme unas cuantas veces logre salir de aquellos túneles para volver a mi casa, deseando dentro de mí que todo esto fuese un sueño, que cuando despertarse mañana nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero esta vida no es como una de esas películas en el que el protagonista despierta descubriendo que su vida es maravillosa de repente, mi vida era un mal cuento en el que no había finales felices y cuenta de ello me di al llegar a casa. Subí las escaleras pero al entrar vi que la puerta estaba forzada, abrí despacio con miedo de que aun hubiese alguien dentro, pero solo había los restos de lo que fueron antes mis pertenencias, tiradas por todo el suelo -_lo que me faltaba_-resople mientras recogía una de las sillas tiradas -_será mejor que salgas de aquí, antes que vuelvan_-me gire al escucharla y vi a Ruby entrando en mi piso mientras esquivaba los objetos que estaban por el suelo _-otra vez tu? me estas siguiendo?-_deje lo que tenía en las manos, total esto ya era un desastre de que me valía ordenarlo -_solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, siento lo de antes, me cuesta controlarlo aun, pero no quería dañarte, deberías de venir con nosotros_-miro mi piso -_volverán saben quién eres ya, las cámaras te cogieron en la estación-_ con que ahora tenía mas enemigos, ¿algo mas, enserio? -_no voy a volver a ese sitio y mucho menos junto a él_-la chica suspiro mirándome -_ven conmigo, solo esta noche prometo no decirle que estas conmigo_-me sonrió levemente, pensé en decirle que no, que se metiera su ayuda por donde quisiese pero su mirada me traía confianza y de todas formas que podía perder-_vale_-resople, mientras iba mi habitación a buscar mis cosas, bueno lo que quedaba de ellas.

El trayecto fue silencioso, demasiado quizás, no tenía ganas de hablar y me alegre de que respetara eso, de que entendiese que lo menos que necesitaba ahora era historias de magia y tiempo pasados .Llegamos a su piso, nunca hubiese pensado que una chica como ella vivía alli, era el barrio de mercaderes, decían que si querías conseguir algo, seguro que estaba allí pero también era uno de los barrios más peligrosos donde ni la policía se atrevía a entrar debido a que sus calles eran de lo más estrechas, llenas de entradas en las que no sabías que podías encontrarte.

Deje mis cosas en la habitación que me cedió y volví a la sala donde ella estaba sentada leyendo unos papeles-_puedes coger lo que quieras, mi casa es tu casa_-me dijo sin levantar la cabeza de lo que leía, pero tampoco me importo no tenía ganas de fingir una conversación.

Me acerque a la ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer resbalando por aquel ventanal mientras la luz de los carteles luminosos del local de enfrente encendían la sala, ya la noche había caído pero ero lo que menos me importaba ahora realmente, porque mi cabeza andaba perdida en mis pensamientos, tenía un padre que durante toda mi vida no se había dignado a acercarse a mí y me acaba de enterar que mi madre, aquella con la que soñaba de pequeña, la que soñaba que aparecía para decirme que todo había sido un sueño había sido asesinada por.., mordí mi labio y mi vista se fue perdida a la lejanía, no podía ver desde aquí pero sabía que ella estaba allí.

Soñaba con alguien que era la culpable de todo el daño que llevaba dentro de mi, soñaba con alguien que hacía que mi corazón latiese pero ese sueño acababa de convertirse en mi enemiga por una guerra que ni me pertenecía_.-¿Ruby, que paso con Regina y Emma cuando rompió la maldición?_-dije sin mirarla casi en un leve susurro que salía de dentro de mi corazón como un anhelo de entender porque mi corazón dolía tanto al nombrarla -_no sé mucho_-dijo levantando la cabeza y observándome -_por lo que se dicen Regina dio su vida por salvar al príncipe Henry y después de eso Emma se alejo de todo, según uno de los diarios que encontramos ella se volvió distante y nunca mas volvió a ser la misma, decía que desapareció_,-tomo aire- _quizás estaría cansada de todo_-dijo casi en broma y siguió leyendo pero lo que yo no sabía ni nadie es que Emma dejo de ser la misma el día que Regina murió porque el día que ella murió una parte murió con ella, aunque nunca le dijera te amo delante de todo el mundo Emma la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y cuando ella desapareció su vida se fue con ella y poco a poco fue muriendo pues su corazón a pesar de que quería a Henry había dejado de latir.

Gire mi cuerpo alejándome de aquella ventana intentando alejarme a la vez de mis propios pensamientos que lo único que hacían era atormentarme aun mas, y mire el piso con cierto disimulo mientras ahora Ruby había encendido una de esas pantallas donde las secuencias de imágenes se elevaban frente a ella parecía que buscaba algo en la red o simplemente intentaba tener una escusa para no tener que hablarme, quien sabe, tampoco me iba a preocupar en eso. El piso no es que fuese una gran mansión pero para sobrevivir estaba bien además que yo nunca fui de lujos, para muestra mi piso que ahora parecía los restos de un terremoto, lo que si me extraño es que ni hubiese ni una foto y apenas estaba amueblado, solo tenía lo más básico, la casa tenía un leve estilo oriental y las camas no eran más que meros futones después de todo era lógico en el barrio que estábamos -_Ruby y tu familia?¿ellos saben lo que eres?_-levanto la cabeza y me miro al mismo ritmo que las imágenes que estaban frente a ella desaparecieron -_no tengo_-dejo aquel aparato sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a ella, para luego estirar sus piernas frotándoselas -_cuando era pequeña mi padre se entero de lo que era mi madre y alerto a las autoridades, ellos aparecieron y a pesar de que él los había avisado lo mataron para que no hablara, mientras que a mi madre se la llevaron al igual que a mi, pero tu padre y la orden me rescataron-_suspiro algo triste, podía ver en sus ojos que aun tenía la esperanza de que su madre siguiese viva_-tu padre no es malo Emma_- sabia que tarde o temprano intentaría convencerme _-si quieres que nos llevemos, por favor no intentes convencerme, yo se lo que he vivido-_dije mirándola-_pero él te protegía_-me miro intentando que entrara en razón **_-¡Ya!-_**dije tajante y entonces suspiro elevando sus hombros levemente.

No solo mi familia, si no la de Ruby había sido destruida por esa gente, a la que ella pertenecía, -_Ruby quieres ayudarme?-_ella me miro y sonrió parecía que estaba esperando esa pregunta -_claro, que quieres hacer?_-tome aire antes de hablar, porque había tomado una decisión, una decisión que supondría el comienzo del principio de mi vida -_llévame al distrito 0, si he de acabar con ellos quiero verla primero, quiero ver a quien he de matar_-dije segura de mi misma, aunque dentro de mi solo estaba segura de que quería verla, quería verla para descubrir que me pasaba, si tenía que matarla, primero tendría que arrancarla de mi cabeza, tendría que arrancar este anhelo que me ahogaba sin conocerla, ¿porque la necesitaba si no la conocía_?,_**_¿porque te metiste en mis sueños Regina si nuestro destino era odiarnos?._**


End file.
